James Gammon
James Gammon played Mr. Scofield in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode Scars and Souvenirs. Career Filmography *''The New Daughter'' (2009) *''Convict'' (2009) *''In the Electric Mist'' (2009) *''Appaloosa'' (2008) *''The Final Season'' (2007) *''Jesse Stone: Sea Change'' (2007) *''Altered'' (2006) *''The Far Side of Jericho'' (2006) *''Outlaw Trail: The Treasure of Butch Cassidy'' (2006) *''What I Did for Love'' (2006) *''Don't Come Knocking'' (2005) *''Silver City'' (2004) *''Paradise'' (2004) *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) *''Monte Walsh'' (2003) *''The Country Bears'' (2002) *''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) *''The Cell'' (2000) *''One Man's Hero'' (1999) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''You Know My Name'' (1999) *''The Hi-Lo Country'' (1998) *''Logan's War: Bound by Honor'' (1998) *''Love from Ground Zero'' (1998) *''Point Blank'' (1998) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) *''The Apostle'' (1997) *''Traveller'' (1997) *''Two Mothers for Zachary'' (1996) *''Wild Bill'' (1995) *''Truman'' (1995) *''Natural Born Killers'' (1994) *''Hard Vice'' (1994) *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) *''Major League II'' (1994) *''Cabin Boy'' (1994) *''Painted Desert'' (1993) *''Running Cool'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) *''Men Don't Tell'' (1993) *''Criminal Behavior'' (1992) *''CrissCross'' (1992) *''Leaving Normal'' (1992) *''Stranger at My Door'' (1991) *''Conagher'' (1991) *''I Love You to Death'' (1990) *''Coupe de Ville'' (1990) *''Revenge'' (1990) *''Roe vs. Wade'' (1989) *''Major League'' (1989) *''The Milagro Beanfield War'' (1988) *''Ironweed'' (1987) *''Laguna Heat'' (1987) *''Made in Heaven'' (1987) *''Hard Traveling'' (1986) *''Silver Bullet'' (1985) *''The Long Hot Summer'' (1985) *''Silverado'' (1985) *''Sylvester'' (1985) *''Hell Town'' (1985) *''Vision Quest'' (1985) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers'' (1983) *''Deadly Encounter'' (1982) *''The Big Black Pill'' (1981) *''Any Which Way You Can'' (1980) *''Below the Belt'' (1980) *''It's My Turn'' (1980) *''Rage!'' (1980) *''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) *''On the Nickel'' (1980) *''The Sacketts'' (1979) *''The Greatest'' (1977) *''Black Oak Conspiracy'' (1977) *''The Pom Pom Girls'' (1976) *''Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw'' (1976) *''The Kansas City Massacre'' (1975) *''The Wild McCullochs'' (1975) *''The F.B.I. Story: The FBI Versus Alvin Karpis, Public Enemy Number One'' (1974) *''Macon County Line'' (1974) *''Zandy's Bride'' (1974) *''Cry for Me, Billy'' (1972) *''The Intruders'' (1970) *''Macho Callahan'' (1970) *''A Man Called Horse'' (1970) *''The Thousand Plane Raid'' (1969) *''Journey to Shiloh'' (1968) *''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Monk'' (2007) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''LAX'' (2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2003) *''Nash Bridges'' (1996-2001) *''Streets of Laredo (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1999) *''L.A. Law'' (1993-1994) *''Homefront'' (1992-1993) *''Middle Ages'' (1992) *''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1992) *''The Young Riders'' (1991) *''Bagdad Cafe'' (1990-1991) *''Midnight Caller'' (1989) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1989) *''Lincoln (mini-series)'' (1988) *''Crime Story'' (1987) *''American Playhouse'' (1982-1987) *''The Equalizer'' (1986) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (1984) *''The Master'' (1984) *''Lou Grant'' (1979) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1977-1978) *''Code R'' (1977) *''Most Wanted'' (1976) *''Monster Squad'' (1976) *''Petrocelli'' (1976) *''Cannon'' (1971-1976) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1975) *''The Waltons'' (1973-1975) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1975) *''Kung Fu'' (1974) *''The F.B.I.'' (1971-1974) *''Gunsmoke'' (1966-1973) *''Dusty's Trail'' (1973) *''The High Chaparral'' (1970) *''Lancer'' (1968-1969) *''Death Valley Days'' (1968) *''The Virginian'' (1967) *''Felony Squad'' (1967) *''Batman'' (1967) *''The Invaders'' (1967) *''The Road West'' (1966-1967) *''Bonanza'' (1967) *''Captain Nice'' (1967) *''The Monroes'' (1966) *''The Wild Wild West'' (1966) External Links * * Category:Actors